Achaemenes
thumb|260px|Darique achéménide. Achaemenes ou Hakhámánish''A History Of Persia'', Volume 1, Sir Percy Sykes, Routledge, 2013., (en perse Haхāmaniš, en grec Αχαιμένης, Akhaimenês), est né vers 0725 av. J.-C. et décédé vers 0675 av. J.-C., dans le royaume qu'il a fondé. Au Ier millénaire la région d'Anzan (nouveau nom d'Anshân) passe aux mains des Perses achéménides. Leurs souverains reprennent alors à leur compte la titulature de rois d'Anšan, comme l'atteste un sceau au nom de Cyrus Ier. La tradition considère Achaemenes comme le fondateur de la dynastie. Cette opinion prévaut déjà du temps de Darius Ier. Son activité, si tant est qu'il est une personne réelle, peut être datée de la fin du huitième siècle et au début du septième''The Culture and Social Institutions of Ancient Iran'', Muhammad A. Dandamaev, Vladimir G. Lukonin, Traduit par Philip L. Kohl, D. J. Dadson, Cambridge University Press, 2004.. Il gouverne la Perse entre 705 av. J.-C. et 675 av. J.-C.. Darius le revendique comme ancêtre commun de tous les rois d'Anshân, puis de Perse. Son fils, Teispès est le premier roi d'Anshân. Selon Herodote, Achaemenes est appelé Perseis, parce qu'il est issu de Perseus. C'est pour cette raison que les rois ses successeurs, et leurs descendants, sont appelées Perséides''Notes on Herodotus: Historical and Critical Comments on the History of Herodotus, with a Chronological Table'', Pierre-Henri Larcher, Whittaker, 1844. . C'est aussi l'avis de Platon, qui le considère comme l'ancêtre des rois perses. Selon Platon, Achaemenes est le fils de la reine éthiopienne Andromède et du héros grec Perseus, et un petit-fils de Zeus. Une minorité de chercheurs continuent à soutenir que peut-être Achaemenes est une création de Darius Ier et Cyrus Ier, après la conquête du pouvoir''e-Study Guide for: Classical Archaeology'', by Susan Alcock and Robin Osborne, ISBN 9780631234197: Anthropology, Archaeology, Cram101 Textbook Reviews, 2014.. Quels sont les liens entre Zal et Achaemenes ? * * * * * * * * * Zal et Achaemenes . thumb|Cette Soierie à l’aigle bicéphale d'origine espagnole, vient de l'église de Thuir (Pyrénées, XIIe siècle) certainement inspiré d'une soierie perse représentant une figure d’aigle bicéphale emportant dans son vol un personnage nimbé. C'est la possible illustration de l'enlèvement de Zal, ou image de l’ascension de l’âme ou du corps glorifié. Zal est prince légendaire du Sistan, une figure de proue dans l'histoire traditionnelle iranienne. Son histoire est donnée dans le Sah-nama. La personnalité de Zal est l'objet de beaucoup de spéculations. Sehab-al-Din Sohrevardi en fait une figure mystiqueBaqer Parham, Ta'ammol-i dar ta'bir-e Sohravardi az sar-Anjam-e NABARD-e Rostam Esfandiar bā dar Sah-nāma wa wa Atar natāyej-e les dar Tarik-e Andisa wa Siasat dar Iran, Iran-Senasi / Iranshenasi 5/2, été 1993, pp. 324-52.. Ses cheveux blancs à la naissance sont considérés comme un signe de grandeur future, similaire au cas de Pābak, père de Ardašir, qui est né avec les cheveux longs. Son élevage par un oiseau puissant est un autre signe de la gloire et de la réussite inhabituelle, analogue à la légende de l'élevage de Achaemenes par un aigle. Ces histoires ont un lieu commun avec le type de l'enfant craint, dont le seigneur père est averti par des signes de la grandeur future de l'enfant et tente de se débarrasser de lui, mais échoue parce que l'enfant est sauvé et élevé par une bête miraculeuse et remplace enfin le père indigne coupableEhsan Yarshater, Dāstānhā-vous Sah-nama, Téhéran, 1959. pp. 67-68.. Les Grecs font allusion à ces liens quand ils disent qu'Achaemenes est nourri par un aigle. Ils le voient comme le fondateur de la plus grande famille de Perse. Quelques auteurs prétendent qu'il est le second fils de Sam. En supposant que Sam, qui est, suivant les auteurs persans, le fondateur de la plus grande famille de leur pays, est le Perseus des Grecs. Zal, nourri par un siamurgh (= oiseau fabuleux) est certainement le même personnage qu'AchaemenesHistoire de la Perse depuis les temps les plus anciens jusqu'à l'époque actuelle, John Malcolm, Pillet aîné/ 1821. p.36.. * * * * * * * * * Histoire . [[Fichier:Aac1.jpg|thumb|260px|Inscriptions royales : Je suis Cyrus, roi achéménide. Pasargades.]]thumb|261px|Localisation de Anshan.thumb|260px|Costumes d'un noble perse et de deux soldats. Comme ancêtre des Achaemenes ce roi est très souvent considéré comme légendaire. Nous le connaissons par des inscriptions royales : : Je suis Cyrus, roi achéménide, Grand roi... Mon père était Hystaspes ; Le père de Hystaspes était Arsames ; Le père de Arsames était Ariaramnes ; Le père de Ariaramnes était Teispes. Le père de Teispes était Achaemenes. Avant d'être proclamés Achéménides, de longtemps, nous sommes nobles. De longtemps, notre lignée a été royale. Il y a huit de mes ancêtres qui étaient rois avant moiReligion, Empire, and Torture: The Case of Achaemenian Persia, with a Postscript on Abu Ghraib, Bruce Lincoln, University of Chicago Press, 2010.. Achaemenes est connu des Grecs et prince de la tribu de Pasargades. Sa capitale est la ville du même nom''A History Of Persia'', Volume 1, Sir Percy Sykes, Routledge, 2013. . Cette tribu est de la famille des Aryens, conquérants indo-européens qui arrivés sur le territoire du Grand Iran entre 2000 et 1500 av. J.-C. Nicolaus de Damas voit Achaemenes comme un héros perse, ancêtre des rois achéménides''The Culture and Social Institutions of Ancient Iran'', Muhammad A. Dandamaev, Vladimir G. Lukonin, Traduit par Philip L. Kohl, D. J. Dadson, Cambridge University Press, 2004.. Igor Mikhailovich Diakonoff écrit qu'il existe un petit royaume perse dans la seconde moitié du IXe siècle dans le FarsThe Culture and Social Institutions of Ancient Iran, Muhammad A. Dandamaev, Vladimir G. Lukonin, Traduit par Philip L. Kohl, D. J. Dadson, Cambridge University Press, 2004.. Les spécialistes continuent de débattre des relations, et même dans une certaine mesure de l'identité ethnique des premiers Perses''Ancient Persia: A Concise History of the Achaemenid Empire'', 550–330 BCE, Matt Waters, Cambridge University Press, 2014.. Pasargades est à 1.900 mètres d'altitude dans le Zagros (87 km de Persépolis). C'est la première capitale historique de l'Empire Perse. Des inscriptions royales parlant de Cyrus, roi achéménide, à Pasargades, tels que l'inscription de Behistun le placent cinq générations avant Darius le Grand. Par conséquent, selon les inscriptions, Achaemenes vit vers 700 av. J.-C.. Les inscriptions le décrivent comme un roi, ce qui peut signifier qu'il est le premier roi officiel des Perses. Achaemenes est plutôt un chef de guerriers du VIIe siècle, ou roitelet qui dirige une tribu de Perses, comme un vassal de l'Empire des Mèdes. Une inscription assyrienne de l'époque du roi Sennachérib en 691 av. J.-C., mentionne que le roi assyrien repousse une attaque par des ennemis venant de Parsuamash et Anzân. Achaemenes doit être l'un des commandants, menant ses Perses avec les troupes indépendantes de Anshan, au cours de l'indécise bataille de Halule, sur les bords du Tigre, dans le nord de la Babylonie, en 691 av. J.-C.. * * * * * * * * * Descendance d'Achaemenes . thumb|260px|Descendance d'Achaemenes.Les sources persanes et grecques indiquent que Achaemenes a comme successeur son fils Teispès, qui gouverne les Perses (-675 à -640). Vers 674/670 av. J.-C., il doit se soumettre à Phraortès, roi des Mèdes. Selon les documents du VIIe siècle, il prend la cité élamite de Anshan après avoir s'être libéré de la domination mède, et avoir agrandi son petit royaume. À sa mort, le royaume perse est divisé entre ses deux fils Cyrus Ier, roi de Parsumah et d'Anshan, et Ariaramnès, roi de Parsa. * * * * * * * * * Notes et références de l'article . Catégorie:Grand Roi achéménide Catégorie:Peuple indo-européen Catégorie:Peuple iranien Catégorie:Peuple du Proche-Orient ancien